The Shadows - Blood Lust
by Alpx
Summary: 'The shadows is the evil underground city where no one leaves, This place is living hell. It's a place where you wish for death to come and take you and believe me when it does you will know about it.'. Alexia is a normal girl, until one day after a car crash she is abducted and take to The Shadows where she meets Malakai, Both desperate to escape from the shadows, at any cost.
1. Chapter 1 - The Encounter

_**Chapter One - The Encounter.**_

 _''There is nothing more we can do Mr Park, Your daughter sustained a major head injury which led to a bleed in the brain. I'm afraid she didn't make it.''_  
I was laid there unconscious however I could hear the doctor telling my father that I was dead. I tried to move my hands to alert them that i was still alive. I was terrified that they wouldn't notice their mistakes and they would bury me alive, i heard their footsteps move towards the door and i could no longer hear them talking and then i was consumed by darkness.

I woke up to a dark room, my throat was dry and i was struggling to gain saliva to moisten it, i was unable to scream. My head was ringing and it was cold. My arms felt unusually heavy,i looked down to see chains wrapped round my wrists, restricting any movement. I looked around the room to see that the walls wear stained dark red, chains were connected to the wall and their was a big metal door. It looked locked, even if i could get out of these chains their was no way i would make it out of this room. It was then i started to hear the growling, it started off low and got louder and louder. I looked to the end of the room and to my horror i saw something which could only be described as a beast. His red eyes were staring at me whilst saliva dripped from his large mouth, he was showing his teeth to me which looked like razer blades. I held my breath whilst staring at me, the only thing which put me at ease was seeing the large heavy chains which were made of silver, he was trapped just as bad as i was.  
I was distracted by the beast until i heard the door close. I turned to see a figure wearing a cloak, it was small i would say around 4ft i struggled to see any features of this being, only its hands. _''I have come to feed you girl and you'd better eat it. Master wants you strong and healthy for what he has in store for you.'_ ' it said, i could detect by its voice that it was smirking. _''Master?, Who is this master?'' i asked it whilst its back was to me._  
 _''Our Master is the greatest being on earth, You would be lucky to serve such a great being and don't you forget it'_ ' it said loyally. _''Now eat this and stop with your questions_ '' it said as it passed me a bowl and then turned its back to me again, it was muttering things under its breath which i could not quite hear. It turned once it has heard the beast growling ' _'Ah so you are awake beast, what a nice surprise to see you made it through the night. I have bought you your favourite''_ it said with a smug tone and it turned back to the work bench. When it turned I could not believe my eyes, Holding in its long black fingers was a heart which was still beating, it was dripping with black blood. The thing which i could not quite describe as a person began to cackle as it chucked the heart towards the beast. '' _Enjoy mutt, the Master has granted you freedom, for now.'_ ' it then cackled its way out the room, i heard the door lock. The beast hesitated for a minute or two, staring at the fresh pumping heart as it began to slow, he then began to eat it. I looked away as the beast devoured the heart, wondering what poor soul that had come from and what kind of place i had woken up in.  
A few hours had past, the beast no longer growled. The room was deathly silent until i heard a piercing scream. I looked over at the beasts convulsing body his red eyes staring at me in distress. When suddenly they turned into the darkest shade of brown, gone was his fur and in return was flesh.  
The beast was no longer a beast, he was a man.

I stared at him for a few seconds, trying to register what i had just seen. I had no words to say to this creature. He stared at me too and it was if he had no words to say to me either, however i could tell by his face what he was thinking and that was shame.  
 _''Hi''_ that was all i could think of. I had so many questions for him, however the only thing to come out of my mouth was hi? The room once again was silent.  
' _'Hello, did you hear me? Where are we?_ '' I asked again, maybe he couldn't speak English i don't know. _''We are in the shadows''_ he muttered. '' _But we may as well be in hell. heck it would be a lot nicer''_. The shadows? what kind of place was called the shadows? '' _And where exactly is the shadows?''_  
i asked him quietly in hope that the little creature wouldn't return. '' _The Shadows is the underground city of hell. It's ran by the King, the Master,_  
 _whatever they what to call him. Anything you though hell was like, the shadows is 100 times worse. You will wish for death here._ '' he sighed, picking up the chains from which were dangling from his wrists, his wrists had began to redden. '' _What is happening to your wrists, why are they going red_.''  
He looked straight at me, '' _They're beginning to burn_.'' An hour past before we spoke again, he stared at the floor his body where the chains had touched him had began to blister. I stared at my own wrists and wondered if mine would do the same. '' _What happened to you, one moment you were a beast and now you're a man, how is this possible?_ '' i asked. His eyes shot up to me, disgust spread across his face. '' _beast? so that's what i am to you, a beast?_ '' he exclaimed. Oh no, i had offended him. Great.  
'' _No no, i didn't mean beast i just didn't know what else to call you. What exactly are you, or were you should i say?'' i_ said this apologetically,  
however it didn't seem to work. _''You humans are all the same, naive in thinking that your species is the only to roam the earth. I am a lychan, not a beast, or at least i was until the King decided to give me freedom for a while._ '' he sighed as he said this, '' _A lychan? As in a werewolf?_ '' i asked,  
i was intrigued by this man to say the least, despite his depressive attitude he seemed alright, and i needed to make at least on ally if i was going to escape this place. He nodded in response to me and went on trying to slip his wrists through the chains. He laughed when it seemed to have worked, and one wrist became free. '' _Stupid Goblins, made chains to fit me in lychan form but not for a human._ '' He laughed as his second wrist slid freely out of the chains. He was free, he walked towards the metal door just blanking me as if to try and leave. '' _Hey! Wait! aren't you going to take me with you!?_ '' I asked desperately, I couldn't believe this person was just going to leave me! '' _You'll slow me down if i take you with me, I can't afford to take on dead weight._ '' he said still trying to see if he could find a way out. '' _If you don't take me I'll scream until the small creature comes back and alert them that you've escaped!'_ ' i said, blackmail seemed to be my only option on getting out of this place. He tutted at me as said in a frustrated voice. _''Fine._  
 _but you better keep up or i will kill you myself, if we are found you are as good as dead anyway._ '' He said this whilst removing a panel from the wall.  
''Ha, a hidden doorway. Lets go.''. He came over and released me, it seemed that the goblins had made another escape. They had left the keys on the work bench. He took hold of my hand and led me into the tunnel. I was going to be free.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Escape

''So whats your name?'' I asked as we walked through the dark, damp tunnel. ''Shhh! do you wan't to get us caught, whisper for heavens sake.'' he whispered aggressively at me, ''Oh sorry, so are you going to tell me you name?'' i asked again, this time following his order and whispering. ''My names Malakai,  
but you can call me Kai'' he whispered in response, ''What about you''. ''My name is Alexia Park.'' I responded to him, Why my last name was necessary i don't know. It just seemed relevant. ''Ok Alexia, less of the talk lets keep moving. I am starting to see a bit of light at the end of this tunnel.  
It should take us to the Culling quarters. Which is close to the exit of the castle i believe, by now they should have sent out a search party for us. So we will have to remain agile, and at all times you do not let go of my hand. Because if you get lost, I wont have time to find you. I will leave you.''  
he said to me in desperation. ''How did you end up in this awful place anyway.'' i asked him, i was interested in getting to know about The Shadow,  
and how he ended up here however it seemed to me he was in no mood to discuss this with me. ''Just be quiet, this is no time for small talk. Trust me when i say this but we are both on a time limit, we need to escape now.'' i didn't respond, we just walked quickly through the tunnel until we found another trap door. We entered through to what he had called, 'The Culling Quaters.'. This room was like nothing i had ever seen before, it had high ceilings with large glass lights filling the room with white beams of lights. Looking around there were hundreds of cells on different levels of the Culling Quaters, we crouched down whilst we walked to avoid being spotted. I could see hundreds of people within the cells. Had these all been taken against their will? ''What is this place.'' i asked in a whisper. ''This is the culling quaters. This is where the king keeps his human slaves. They help take care of The Shadows in return, some are spared if they are valuable to the king. Those who are not are drained of their blood in what is called a culling. Their blood is reserved for the King himself to drink and for those of his minions, The goblins -  
the creature you saw earlier is one of many, his fellow witches and warlocks and his guards - the demons. which reminds me we better move fast if we want to make it alive, his guards are not kind to those who try to escape, and we don't want to take a trip to the chambers.'' he said shuddering, i wondered to myself how long kai had actually been in the shadows. As we walked i could feel myself getting more and more terrfied as we spoke. I didnt know what the chambers was, but if kai was frightened of it. I knew i would be too.

We stepped out of the culling room and into a large open corridor. ''Damn, I forgot about this bit. Its too open, we're bound to get caught if we try.''  
There was a large table infront of us, suddenly he shoved us both under it and covered my mouth with his hands. Walking past were a large group of creatures.  
They were unlike anything i had ever seen in my entire life, Their skin was black as coal, their eyes were blood shot red. They were at least 6ft and built like tanks. They were terrifying. ''Those are the Kings Guard. The demons.'' he whispered into my ear, His eyes must have reflected what was in my own and that was pure fear. ''They must be around here somewhere. They couldn't have gone far. Tell the King that the goblins had forgot to secure the chains from when the traitor had transformed back into a human. I'm sure he will want to know how they escaped.'' said one of the guards to the other, his voice was deep and terrifying. They all seperated from each other, they had gone in search for us. I was terrified, they knew that we'd escaped. How would we ever escape this evil place. ''Come with me quick, we musn't be seen.'' he whispered, grabbing hold of my hand and dragging me towards two large black wooden doors. We finally left the castle, the castle which i thought was horrible and when we got outside i realised that i would have rather stayed inside.  
The Shadows was nothing like I had ever seen, all around us was black mist it felt as if it was suffocating you. It was so dark you could barely see,  
surrounding us was a tunnel, ''well i can see why this is called the underground city, is there any way to the surface?'' i asked Malakai, i could hear the desperation in my own voice, so i was positive that he would hear it too. ''I haven't been down here in years Alexia, but I will do my best to find us a way out. We don't have long.'' We was practically jogging through the tunnels which were lightly dimmed by candle lights, we didn't speak which was probably for the best as the place was so decieving we were unsure if we'd be spotted. I suppose the saying that there is a light at the end of the tunnel, as a bright light shone at the end. ''That must be the exit!'' Malakai said, dragging me quicker. ''MASTER MASTER, I FOUND THEM!'' one of the small green goblins screached, suddenly after we heard a loud siren filling the tunnels making our eyes ring, and then suddenly the light began to fade.  
''The exit is closing!'' Malakai shouted over siren. The candels began to flicker as a breeze of cold air filled the tunnels. ''he's here.'' Malakai whispered to me. We stood in silence as the dark figure approached, ''what is that?'' i asked and he answered me back with two words ''The King.'' 


End file.
